S'kytri
S'kytri Species data created by Wikia user Lukewarner (Converted from it's Ultimate Alien Anthology counterpart). The winged S'kytri hail from Skye, a planet the Empire designated as Marat V. In their native tongue, "S'kytri" means "The Windborn." The enlightened beliefs of The Jedi appealed to Klarymere, the S'kytri Patriarch. His unswerving loyalty to the Jedi during the Clone Wars condemned the S'kytri to Imperial slavery following the Jedi Purge. The Empire conquered their world, and the S'kytri spent long years in unwilling servitude to Majestrix Kharys, a sadistic S'kytri chosen by Darth Vader to enforce Imperial doctrine. The fall of The Galactic Empire brought the restoration of S'kytri independence and the return of the patriarchy. Years of economic hardship spawned a growing counterculture of rebellious and wayward young S'kytri, despite clan elders espousing a return to tradition. Since the Battle of Endor and the formation of The New Republic, the S'kytri leaders have politely refused all overtures by offworlders to join the greater galactic community. S'kytri seem more interested in protecting and nurturing their homeworld by treating it as a living, breathing entity. They are also afraid of losing their culture. Most S'kytri have little use for technology, although contact with the rest of the galaxy has prompted some S'kytri to reluctantly adopt technology designed to ease the quality of life. Although a mammalian Species, S'kytri hatch from eggs. Clothing is unimportant to S'kytri, for too much material creates unwanted wind resistance during flight. Males wear anklets bearing the insignia of their clans, and both genders wear slight, close-fitting coverings. S'kytri Characteristics Personality: 'Proud, independent, and headstrong, S'kytri take great stock in tradition and "Old World" values. They deplore violence but fight ably and courageously when threatened. They see themselves as as inherently superior to Species that are incapable of natural flight. Young adult S'kytri tend to be especially arrogant, defiant, and rebellious. '''Physical Description: '''S'kytri have thin, muscular physiques and attractive, chiseled features. Feathered wings grow from their shoulder blades. Although physically strong, S'kytri have hollow bones and are much lighter than they seem at a glance. Adults average 2 to 2.2 meters tall, and S'kytri under 1.8 meters tall are considered "Short" by the species' standard. Male S'kytri typically have pale blue skin, while females usually have light green skin. Less than one percent of the population is born with reversed pigmentation; the S'kytri treat these hatchlings as abominations of nature and destroy them. Hair color ranges from deep maroon to dusty yellow to moon-white. 'Age Groups: S'kytri age at the following stages: Homeworld: '''Skye, a mountainous and temperate world located in The Outer Rim. '''Languages: '''The S'kytri speak their own language (S'kytric) as well as Basic. Once considered a dead language, S'kytric has made a comeback among artists and musicians who use it as the root of a folk revival. '''Example Names: '''Aragh, Daltrid, Deverén, Kailél, Kharys, Klarymére, Nebaél, Rordys, Sheiryn, Thyswar. '''Adventurers: '''S'kytri adventurers are typically Scouts and Nobles, although Force-users are also possible. S'kytri Scoundrels, Soldiers, and Technicians are far less common, although new generations of S'kytri may choose these Classes in defiance of their elders and their teachings. S'kytri Species Traits S'kytri share the following Species Traits: * '''Ability Modifiers: '''All S'kytri receive a +2 bonus to their Strength, but suffer -2 penalties to both their Constitution and Wisdom. S'kytri are deceptively powerful, but their hollow bones and blind arrogance may impede their journeys. * '''Medium Size: As Medium creatures, S'kytri have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Speed: S'kytri have a base speed of 6 squares. They additionally have an inherent fly speed of 6 squares. * '''Strong-Willed: '''S'kytri are resolute and gain a +2 Species bonus to their Will Defense. * '''Automatic Languages: '''All S'kytri can speak, read, and write both Basic and S'kytric. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:S'kytri